


Dark Paradise

by bobasheebaby



Series: Crimson Rain [9]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Cheating, Mobster AU, Mobster Bastien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Olivia demands answers about where Liza is. Liza runs to the arms of the only person she can trust. Chapter soundtrack: Without Him by Christina Grimmie, Counting Stars by OneRepublic, Don’t Know Why by Adeline Mocke, Amnesia by Gavin Mikhail, and Unsteady by X Ambassadors. Crimson Rain Playlist.





	Dark Paradise

**Present day; Philadelphia, Pennsylvania:**

“Bas where the fuck is Liza?!” Olivia demanded storming into the study, her hands on her hips. She hadn’t seen her since she left her with Bastien the night before, _he wouldn’t just let her leave would he?_ She was worried about Liza, felt guilty about making her fall apart so badly the day before when she found her trying to sneak out like a thief in the night. She needed to speak to her, apologize for making her feel worse. Mostly she needed to check on her, see if she was doing any better, except she couldn’t find her anywhere. She wasn’t used to feeling guilty, the need to make things right.

Bastien ran his hand up over his face through his thick raven locks, he knew this was coming, that he would have to explain why Liza wasn’t with him. He didn’t know if he had it in him to say that he didn’t have a clue where she was or even if she was okay. _It’s all my fault. I’m a damn idiot!_ “She left, Livvy.” He responded, eyes trained on the desk, he couldn’t bear to look at her when he explained how badly he fucked things up.   
“What the hell do you mean she left?” Olivia exclaimed narrowing her eyes at her father figure.

“I mean she left! The last I saw her she was crying in the back of a cab as it pulled away.” Bastien sighed, he didn’t want to relive this, not now. Now all he wanted to do was forget, forget how he drove away the woman he loved.

Olivia couldn’t believe what he was saying, how could he just allow her to walk away from him, from them? “Why didn’t you stop her?! Why did you just let her leave?!”

“You think I wanted her to leave?! I ran after her! It’s my fault she’s gone and I don’t even fucking know where she went or if she’s okay! She won’t answer any of my calls or texts!” He yelled, his voice growing louder and more defeated the more he admitted.  
Olivia was taken aback, he had yelled at her over the years, but never like this. He seemed like he was yelling more at himself than at her. He was sad, dare she say it, defeated more than angry. _What the hell happened?_ “How is it your fault? What did you do?” She asked, if she was going to fix this, fix them she needed to know what the hell was going on.  
 _Here we go._ Bastien sighed as he rubbed his face before looking at Olivia. He dreaded her reaction to his news, but he needed to look her in the eyes as he told her even if he didn’t want to, he knew she’d never believe him unless he did. “I took her with me to see Emmaline—”

“Emmaline? Emmaline is dead!” Olivia questioned cutting him off. _What the hell does a dead woman have to do with all of this?!_

“That’s what we thought, what Constantine led us to believe, trust me she survived. They have zero clue how she managed to. The doctors were amazed she survived let alone carried to term—”

“Carried to term? What are you talking about Bas? Liam has a younger sibling?” Olivia questioned, she couldn’t understand how Constantine would allow the world to think she was dead if she was carrying his child.

“Liam has a half sister, Hope—”

 _Half sister?_ It was starting to make sense why Constantine would want to keep her hidden, except, “wait you aren’t saying what I think you are, are you?” She questioned. She felt an odd burning sensation in her gut, one she hadn’t even felt when she found out about Liza’s pregnancy. She couldn’t figure out why this child would make her feel uneasy, jealous even.

“Hope is mine—”

“Okay, but that doesn’t exactly explain why Liza would just leave.” Olivia said, swallowing down the painful lump forming in her throat.

“Liam showed up and started yelling at me, I slipped and said something I didn’t mean in the heat of the moment, she was gone before I could explain.” He replied, his face and voice filled with regret.

“What exactly did you say?” Olivia asked, confusion, and hurt morphing into rage. She loved this man, he was her father more than half her life, but Liza had to fight and work for her trust, she loved and adored her as a mother and the thought that the one person that loved her could break her more than she already was had her blood boiling with the beginnings of rage.

Bastien sighed hanging his head in his hands, “I said love when I meant loved.” He looked up at Olivia, tears welling up in his steel grey eyes, “Liza has been, and still is the only woman in my heart, and I screwed it all up. Shit! I don’t blame her for running.”

“Well shit Bas! You have your work cut out for you!”

“I know.” Bastien responded, nodding in agreement. Olivia wasn’t telling him anything he didn’t already know. He knew if he was going to explain, win her back that he had a hell of a mountain to climb to make her speak to him. “I don’t know where she is to even start, I don’t know who she would even trust.”

Olivia’s emerald eyes grew wide, she knew of one person she might go to. _She wouldn’t, would she?_ Olivia walked out of the study, thankful that he was too distressed to realize her reaction. She couldn’t tell him until she was certain that’s where she was. _Oh Liza, tell me you didn’t make things worse._

**Ten years ago; Philadelphia, Pennsylvania- Liza/Bastien:**

“Bas, breathe. You’ll be fine! Daddy will love you.” _Because I love you._ Liza urged, trying to comfort the man who stole her heart in such a short period of time. Not that she told him yet. That could wait until after they got through this dinner. She smiled softly, she really did love him, she wouldn’t listen if her father tried to break them up. She wouldn’t let him rule her life any longer. _Once is more than enough._ She knew Bastien wouldn’t agree, she knew he was likely fight her on it if it came to it. _Hopefully I won’t need to stand up to him._ She wouldn’t admit it to Bastien, but she was as worried as he was that her father would have issues with him, or rather who he was. She didn’t care, she’d rather walk away from her remaining family, figure out how to survive on her own than let him dictate who she was allowed to date, to love.  

“Poppy, your optimism is beautiful, but you don’t know that.” Bastien replied, his heart hammering in his chest. _Let her be right, I can’t lose her._ He had fallen hard and fast, and now he was risking their relationship. He had been hesitant to tell her how he felt, and now he may never get the chance.

Liza smiled at his nickname for her. Poppy, because her hair always had a pop of color. Ever since she was a teen she never left her hair a single color for too long, and never her natural color, very few knew what that was and she liked it that way. She liked to keep her hair bright and colorful, Life was far too short to have bland boring hair. Her smile brightened as she spotted her father sitting at a table nearby. “Daddy!” She said greeting him with a hug, hopeful that she wasn’t about to walk out of the restaurant with one less man in her life. _We’re in public, he can’t make a scene._ She knew deep down that wouldn’t stop him.

“I missed you princess.” Her father replied returning the embrace. “I see you finally toned down your hair.”

 _You wouldn’t miss me if you didn’t send me 2,806 miles away!_ “Nope!” She replied flipping her hair up, exposing the bright pinks, purples and blues hidden underneath.

“Ah! I should have known better. Is this the man you can’t stop jabbering about?” Her father questioned, looking Bastien over.

“Dad!” Liza shrieked, her cheeks turning a deep crimson. She didn’t want Bastien to know that he was practically all she would talk about.

“Bastien, nice to meet you sir.” Bastien replied, offering him his hand to shake.

“Mr Moore.” He replied, taking the younger man’s hand squeezing tightly as he shook his hand. “Nice strong handshake there.” Mr Moore appraised Bastien. “So Princess, how much older is this one? Fifteen years? He got any kids?”

“Dad!” Liza exclaimed. She was starting to wish she listened to Bastien. Something was going to go wrong, she knew he was just teasing her, but how would Bastien react? _Shit! Why did I think this was a good idea?_

“Only twelve years older Mr Moore. So she has a taste for the older guys then sir?” Bastien replied. “I do have a sixteen year old daughter I raised but her parents were killed, no family, I took her in and raised her as my own.”

Liza covered her face in embarrassment. _Of course they would both get along about that!_

“Pretty sure every boyfriend was older. Have to watch out for the guys willing to date a girl who’s barely legal, but then I’m sure you know that with a daughter of your own.” Mr Moore stated, gesturing for everyone to sit.

Liza’s heart sank to the pit of her stomach. Sure it seemed to be going okay, but she knew it was only a matter of time before he asked the work question and if he probed too deeply he’d know the truth. _Will things be different this time or is history about to repeat itself?_

“Actually Olivia prefers training to dating.” Bastien replied without thinking. _Shit!_ “She was shy after her parents died so I started her up with karate to help make friends and teach her to take care of herself.” _Not a total lie. She can kick anyone’s ass but she trained with me, and not just self defense._

Mr Moore nodded. “Sounds like you have a smart one, not going all boy crazy like this one. You were smart putting her in Karate instead of ballet, young girls should be able to defend themselves, ballet won’t help them when they end up cornered in a dark alley.”

Liza felt like she wanted the earth to open up beneath her and swallow her whole. Bastien had made a good save on why Olivia trains, but all it took was one slip up that couldn’t be explained and he would know. _Why did I insist on this?! I could have met him alone, made up an excuse why Bastien couldn’t make it._ She forced a smile on her face, she couldn’t allow her father to suspect anything was off or he’d keep questioning until he had the truth.

“Very true Mr Moore.” Bastien replied. _Get it together, slip up again and he’ll take her away._

A waiter showed up placing drinks on the table.

“I hope you don’t mind, I took the liberty of ordering drinks while I waited. I hope you don’t mind Scotch.” Mr Moore said, picking up his rock glass.

“More than fine, thank you sir.” Bastien replied.

Liza picked up her drink, taking a long sip, Long Island iced tea, he remembered. _Please just let us get through this._ Her stomach was twisted in knots. The way her father kept staring down Bastien was worse than any other treatment of any other boyfriend he met. _He must know._

“So, Bastien. What is it you do?” Mr Moore questioned taking a long sip of his Scotch.

“He’s an entrepreneur.” Liza answered calmly while inside she was shaking. She could feel the dominoes slowly starting to fall one by one, it was only a matter of time before he knew the truth.

“Princess, let the man answer for himself.” Her father reprimanded. “What business are you in?”

“I own a few nightclubs.” _That are fronts._ Bastien replied simply.

“Hmm. Must not have been easy raising a child that wasn’t yours, setting up your own business while hiding from Constantine Rhys.” Mr Moore countered, his eyes narrowed, voice cool as ice. “You really didn’t expect me to not check out who you were dating, did you Princess?”

Liza sucked in a breath. _Bastien was right, this was a very bad idea!_ “Daddy—”

“Save it! You’re coming home.” Mr Moore bellowed, slamming his drink on the table, the amber liquid splashing up the sides of the glass.

“No!” Liza replied, her hands curling into fists. She was done being under his control. This entire meeting was a game to him, to see how long they’d carry on the lie. _Who knows how long he’s known the truth._ She wouldn’t let him manipulate her. She hadn’t wanted to come to Philadelphia in the first place, but now she had a life that made her happy, she wouldn’t leave it behind.

“Excuse me?!” Mr Moore demanded.

“You heard me! I. Said. No. I’m staying in Philadelphia, you’re the one who made me come here in the first place, I’m not leaving again!” She retorted. She was surprised when her voice was strong, she felt like her entire body was vibrating with anger.

“Liza, maybe you should listen to your father.” Bastien said.

“Smart one this one. I might actually like him if he had a different job.” Mr Moore stated coolly.

“No!” Liza declared jumping up. I’m done being your pawn! You wanted me to live a normal life and I tried, but I’m happy! I’m not letting you control my life any longer! And before you say it, I will figure it out by myself without your money!” She picked up Bastien’s Scotch, downing it in one go. “Let’s go Bas.”

“Don’t come crawling to me when this blows up in your face!”

“Don’t worry Mr Moore, I won’t.” Liza stated, walking out of the restaurant without giving her father another glance.

**Present day; Seattle Washington:**

Liza was an absolute mess. She thought she had hit rock bottom when she lost their child, but nothing could possibly hurt more than knowing that their entire relationship had been nothing more than an one sided lie. Bastien’s confession of love for the woman he was thought to have killed cut her deeper than anything ever did before. She couldn’t believe she ever fell for any of his lines. _How could I have been so damn stupid?!_ She felt like all the love she felt from him over the last ten years of her life was just some figment of her imagination to make her feel better about herself. Either that or he had simply made up the feelings for her, deceived her to keep her complacent. Even with the pain she felt in learning their entire relationship was nothing more than a lie she couldn’t think of him as someone who would purposely deceive her.

Liza could watch with her own eyes as Bastien stabbed her himself and she still wouldn’t be able to think a single bad thought about him. She wished she could make him the bad guy in all of this, but her love for him was too deep, too pure to ever believe that he would purposefully hurt her. It would make everything easier if she could just hate him. She couldn’t. Every smile, every laugh they shared kept her from ever hating him, no matter how much loving him hurt her.

Liza’s heart broke more with every thought of all the happy memories they had shared over the years. She hated that she couldn’t actually hate him or blame him in all of this. It wasn’t his fault, he was as much of a victim as she was. Had Constantine not ordered the hit she never would have even had a chance with him.

Even with all the pain, she wouldn’t erase the love, the memories that she had. She knew it didn’t make sense, she should be praying for a miracle, a way to forget their life together, a way for all the pain to be erased from her heart. Forgetting him would be easier, but if all she was ever meant to have with him was those ten years she didn’t want to ever forget a moment of them.

Liza wiped at her eyes. _No more tears._ She needed to pull herself back together. She needed to find a way to move on. She couldn’t live in what should have been, what could have been, or even the happy memories. She needed to pull herself together the best she could, try to piece back together her shattered heart and find the ability to move on with her life. _He already moved on, why shouldn’t I?_ Sure she’d dodged his texts and calls for days, refused to speak to any of them from her life, no her past, for days but if he really wanted her in his life wouldn’t he actually try to look for her? Would he really give up on them so easily if she was the one he wanted? She’d been gone two whole weeks and the calls had stopped after a matter of days. She shook the thoughts from her head. She needed to look forward, that meant she needed to stop questioning why he could give up on her so easily.

A knock on her door broke her out of her thoughts. “Come in.” She called out.

“How are you doing today Kitten?” He questioned, his smooth deep drawl reverberating through her sending a nearly imperceptible shiver down her spine.

“Fine.” Liza replied, forcing a small smile.

He frowned down at her, “You sure about that Kitten?”

A small genuine smile spread across Liza’s lips, he could always read her, maybe too well. “I’m fine, really.” She insisted. _Or I will be soon, right?_

He engulfed her in a warm, comforting hug. She leaned her head against his firm chest, willing herself to melt into the hug. _I just need to move on._ She couldn’t bear to dwell on him any longer, it was time for her to put him behind her and look toward the future, no matter how scared she was to let go. _Just one giant leap, I can do this. I can leave him behind, forget him, the way he forgot me._ Her heart broke with the thought, but she knew it was time to leave them all behind.

**Twelve years ago; Seattle, Washington- Liza:**

It wasn’t like Liza meant to fall for him. She knew it might cause problems for her father, especially if things went bad. She tried to talk herself out of her crush, tried convincing herself it was nothing more than a silly school girl crush and would soon pass. She tried to flirt with other guys, though still not all that close to her age. She tried to ignore her feelings, not give in, and definitely not flirt.

The first time he called her kitten she rolled her eyes before flipping him off. His teasing was not going to help her forget him. She needed to ignore the feelings he ignited in her, not allow the flame to grow. She couldn’t let his smirks and apparent new nickname for her fan the flames of attraction. She knew if she allowed it, it had the potential to burn so hot it could burn her alive.

Little by little the nickname grew on her, but she couldn’t let on. She had to keep him at arms length no matter how much she wanted to stand and flirt with him. She had to be cautious, couldn’t make waves, she couldn’t start anything especially not with the bosses son. Her father didn’t want her involved with the mob, she couldn’t imagine how he’d feel if she started dating his future boss. She did everything in her power to ignore him and the feelings he stirred in her, his love of teasing her didn’t make it easy. Every time he called her kitten she wanted to see how far she could take it before he would cave, walk away. She knew she had to bite her tongue, she may be strong and wild but she couldn’t make things potentially bad for her father.

Then she cracked. It was the end of an extremely crappy day, she felt about to snap at anyone for any reason, she should have known her guard would be dropped. How could she possibly have thought she would keep her guard when everything else that could had gone wrong too?

“Hello Kitten.”

His smooth tone grated her nerves more than ever before. She spun on her heel, her hazel eyes shining with rage. She just wanted to get through the remainder of the day with no more crap why would she think anything would go her way? “Fuck off Percy!” Her usual retort coming out with more bite than usual.

“Uh oh, kitten’s got claws today.” Percy joked.

Liza should have let it roll off her back. She knew she shouldn’t give in to the urge to push back, but today she couldn’t seem to care what she needed to do. “Yeah, I do. Better back the fuck off before I use them.” Liza spat the words out like venom, no concern for the consequences.

“Is kitten gonna scratch me?” Percy questioned stepping closer, his eyes alight with mischief.

“I just might!” Liza replied, her annoyance clouding her judgment.

“Are you going to bite me too?” Percy asked, grinning so wide his dimples were on full display.

Liza stares at him. _Wait? Is he asking me to?_ Her head spun, he couldn’t possibly have meant it. She opened her mouth, quickly snapping it shut when her mind went blank.

“Looks like I got kitten’s tongue this time.” He joked.

“Bite me Percy.” Liza snapped finally finding her voice again.

“Now that can be arranged.” Percy said with a wink.

 _Fuck!_ Liza bit her lip as she mulled over his words. She gripped the front of his shirt pulling his down to meet her in a bruising kiss. She felt a spark of electricity run through her as his lips touched hers. Every thought of why getting involved with him being a bad idea flying out the window.

**Present day; Seattle, Washington:**

Liza frowned at her reflection staring back at her, her hazel eyes puffy and red from crying. _What am I doing?! What was I thinking?!_ Maybe she made a mistake coming here, running to **him**. She shook her head, it was too late to go back and change things now. She picked up the rectangular box on the counter, ripping it open. _How did I screw up so deeply? How is this who I’ve become?_

Liza grimaced at the reflection staring back at her, she no longer even recognized the woman looking back at her. She used to be so strong, a woman who could handle her troubles and struggles on her own. She didn’t know how she allowed herself to change so immensely that she now ran to another man when things got too hard.

Liza was disappointed in herself. She used to have a spark, an edge, she felt like she was a completely different person who lost the will to fight since the failed hit. She couldn’t look at this pathetic excuse of a person she’d become. She fiddled with the contents of the box. She took a deep breath, she could do this. She could come back from this, she could crawl back to who she was, the person she would recognize staring back at her. She would get back the girl she was long ago, she just hoped she wasn’t too late, that she wasn’t completely destroyed.

 


End file.
